GT Trunks Get's Killed
by Kratos Goa'uld of War
Summary: Future Trunks comes back and kills GT Trunks and takes his place. No one seems to care.


It was a normal day in the Capsule Corporation compound. Vegeta was training, Bulma was inventing something, Bra was off shopping, and Trunks was heading to goof off with his eternal partner in crime... Goten.

"Trunks!," The lavender haired saiya-jin cringed when he heard his mother's shrill voice over the intercom system. He pushed the reply button with an impatient 'what' and waited for Bulma's reply. "I need you to come down to my lab for a minute." Trunks groaned, he didn't want to help his mother in whatever project she was working on.

"I can't mom; I have to meet Goten in like ten minutes. We're going to go to the mall to pick up some chicks."

He heard and audible sigh from his mother's side.

"For Dende's sake Trunks. It'll only take a minute. Besides I don't think you should go out whoring yourself around. You have an image to maintain after all."

The demi-saiya-jin growled. He was sick of his mother always reminding him of his image, and responsibility. He was young, rich, and powerful he didn't need to do what anyone said. He was the heir to the Saiya-jin Empire he did what he wanted.

Without another word he left his mother fuming on the other end. By the time he was gone she was at the gravity room door.

"What is it Woman?!" Vegeta growled at his wife. "My and Kaka brat number one are trying to train. We do not need interruptions."

Bulma ignored him and walked into the chamber. The gravity shut down automatically much to the chagrin of the Prince and Mystic Saiya-jin.

"Well, you interrupted us it better be good."

Bulma ignored her husband and walked over to Gohan, who was powering down from his mystic state.

"Hey Gohan, how's the family?"

"Good. They're spending the day with mom and dad. Pan claims dad is going to teach her Instant Transmission. I don't think Videl or mom will allow it."

"Probably not. Speaking of which how are your parents..."

"AHEM!"

The two turned to see Vegeta fuming at the door of the gravity room. His arms crossed and his aura flaring slightly.

"Sorry your highness." Bulma mock bowed. She turned to Gohan, "Gohan I think you should head home now. This is sort of a family issue." Gohan nodded.

"Issues with Trunks?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Goten says he's been acting like a real jerk lately. Mostly disrespecting women, treating them like trash and being an ass. No offense to you guys but it's kind of sad that he didn't end up at least a little like the other Trunks. Frankly he's turned into a little pussy bitch. Well, I'm off. Videl doesn't know I'm sparring." Gohan grinned and rubbed the back of his head. Bulma laughed and Vegeta groaned.

"You truly are your father's son." With that Gohan made his way outside and took off towards his childhood home.

"Well Bulma, what is it?" Vegeta asked moments after the mystic saiya-jin left. Bulma sighed.

"It's Trunks. He seems so...I don't know," Bulma let out an annoyed yell, "He's even more of a prick than you were before the androids came."

"Well don't look at me. I tried to beat discipline into him."

"I know, and it seemed like it worked. I mean, if even Goten notices it there must be something really wrong with him."

"I fear Gohan is right," The Saiya-jin Prince began, "It's disappointing that he didn't turn out even a shred like the future brat. At least he had some pride. A royal doesn't disrespect women or use them." Vegeta's aura began to flare. Bulma took this as her cue to leave.

Walking from the gravity chamber to the residential portion of Capsule Corps, Bulma sighed. She hated to admit it but even she was sad that her Trunks didn't turn out like the other one.

* * *

Out in a remote desert, the location of the Cell Games to be exact, a man stepped out of his vehicle. He was tall with shoulder length lavender hair. He was clad in a blue Capsule Corp. jacket and had a sword strapped to his back.

"I better mask my energy before father or anyone else senses me." The man said to himself. Then, with a well place ki blast, his ship was destroyed. He stood still for a moment until he locked on to what he was looking for. With a smirk worthy of his father he took flight and hunted down his prey.

Trunks was flying along in no real rush to get to where he was going. He knew Goten would wait for him. Sometimes, it seemed that the boy had no real free will of his own and would just follow Trunks around for life. The demi-saiya-jin kept on with his musings until a ki blast flew right in front of him.

"What the hell!?" Trunks said as he stopped mid flight to try and pin point where his attacker was. When he finally locked onto his opponents ki, his eyes went wide. "Was I just attacked by...myself?"

"In manner of speaking...yes." A familiar and gruff sounding voice stated.

Trunks over to the voice and saw...himself. Floating right in front of him.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked the other him.

"I'm you, obviously. Honestly Trunks don't you even recognize yourself?" The other Trunks smirked and unsheathed his sword. This caught the present day Trunks' attention.

"You're the future me?"

"Congratulations."

"Are you here for a visit? Mom told me that you sometimes visit. So what brings you back?"

"Well the details aren't really important but I'm basically here to get rid of you and take your place."

"What!?" Present Trunks yelled. "You can't do that."

"Of course I can. I'm the Prince of all Saiya-jins." Future Trunks pulled out his father's famous saying and smirk. This pissed off the present Trunks, who immediately burst into Super Saiya-jin mode. He flew at his future self, who hadn't even bothered to power up.

Present Trunks threw a punch at Future Trunks, but the latter block it with his sword.

"Pathetic, truly. Father must be so proud of you." Future Trunk said in a bored tone of voice while his counterpart attacked him furiously. Something then caught the future man's attention. It was a ki signature that seemed vaguely familiar. It was a lot like Goku's ki. The impending arrival of the ki made the present Trunks smirk.

"Ha, now you're in for it. That ki you feel is Son Goten and once he gets here, you're in real trouble."

"I doubt it. You see, young me. I put up a barrier around this area. It's set to only let our specific energies in or out. Besides, it'll take him at least five minutes to get here you'll be long gone by then." Future Trunks let out a scream and burst into Super Saiya-jin. This threw Present Trunks back, the power coming from his other self was incredible. Another scream and Future Trunks burst into level two.

"Your power it's...it's incredible. How did you get so strong?"

The only answer Present Trunks got was a fist to the gut followed by an uppercut to the jaw, which sent him flying up in the air. When Present Trunks looked up he saw his future counterpart coming down on him with his sword. Present Trunks knew it was the end.

* * *

Goten was flying as fast as he could. He felt two kis which belonged to Trunks and then only one. As he flew he spotted a familiar figure coming at him.

"Hey Goten!" Trunks yelled as he waved to his friend. The youngest Son boy looked at his friend and was puzzled by his change in appearance.

"Hey, Trunks. What with the new outfit...and the long hair...and the sword?"

"Oh, just going for a new look." Trunks answered, playing on Goten's naiveté.

"Oh okay. Hey...how come I felt two of you earlier?"

"Oh that? Well I've be working on the split form technique. I decided to see how well it worked in Well are you ready to go to the Mall?"

"Actually I was thinking we'd go back to Capsule Corp. and spar with fa...dad."

Goten paled.

"Are you sure...I mean we've only ever come close to beating him once and that was when we did fusion."

"I'm feeling lucky today."

Goten didn't answer and just followed his friend home. _He's probably sick_, Goten thought, _I'll have Bulma take a look at him after we die._

* * *

"Kaka brat number two, leave us. I want to speak to my brat alone." It was only ten minutes into the spar and Goten had been thoroughly beaten but Trunks barely had a scratch on him. The youngest Son limped out of the gravity room and went to find Bulma and hopefully a sensu.

"So Trunks, do you mind telling me what you're doing here and where is the present brat?"

"I think you know the answer to that question father."

"So, you killed my son in hopes of taking his place. I'm assuming the woman died in your time."

"Yes father."

Vegeta smirked he missed getting the respect he deserved from his oldest.

"Father?"

"What is it boy?"

"Aren't you even the slighted bit upset?"

"Not really. Actually I was getting sick of the brat's attitude and, in all honesty he was sort of a pussy."

So, his father wasn't even the least bit upset. This was fascinating to Trunks, had he become such a weakling that nobody cared if he came and went?

"TRUNKS!!!" The demi-saiya-jin cringed at the voice of his mother.

"Yes mother?" Trunk blushed slightly when his mother approached him. A habit he never grew out of with his mother in the present.

"Mother? Trunks are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Mother. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked again, looking all around Trunks. There was something different and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Well, okay. I believe you," a pause, "I thought you were going to the mall with Goten."

"Change of plans. I decided I wanted to spat fa...dad." Bulma blinked at Trunks' slip. "Excuse me mother but I'm going to go visit master Gohan." In a flash Trunks was gone. It wasn't until he was a few miles away from Capsule Corps. That he noticed his mistake. He hovered in the air for a few moments and then decided he would go back and face Bulma's fury.

Bulma sat calmly at the kitchen table with Goten, Bra, and Vegeta. They all glanced up when Trunks came in the kitchen.

* * *

"You know Trunks. I never did like you with long hair. Do you want me to cut it for you?"

"Ummm...ahhh..." Trunks sputtered. He definitely hadn't expected this reaction.

"So you're the Future Trunks that mom and Gohan always told me about." Goten's statement came out more in awe than anything else. Trunks was a little unnerved. Weren't these people even slightly upset that he killed their Trunks?

"Well, speak up boy. You can stare down Cell, Brolly, and Bojak but you can't answer your mother's question?"

"Well I...I mean...aren't you guys even a little upset that I well..."

"Killed my brother?" A Bulma clone spoke up. Trunks noticed her and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Who the hell are you! Mother did you clone yourself?" Trunks usually calm and rational mind was thrown for a loop.

"I'm your sister moron." The Bulma clone answered , "My name's Bra."

"Ummm hi?" Why where they so calm. "But seriously...aren't you guys mad at all?"

A chorus of 'no's' was his replay. Trunks' jaw nearly went through the floor.

"To tell you the truth son." Bulma started, "He was turning into a real prick. I mean we're talking worse than Vegeta before the androids came."

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma ignored him.

"Besides." Goten continued where Bulma left off. "He was turning into a pussy. I mean I don't think he even liked fighting anymore." Agreement all around the table.

* * *

"So, I have called you all here today to make an important announcement." Bulma stated to the gathered Z-Senshi and their families.

"Lemme guess." Krillian, who had gone back to his bald look, began, "The future Trunks came back, killed our Trunks and took his place because there was nothing left for him in his world and because out Trunks was turning into a real pussy?"

Everyone stared at Krillin blankly. Trunks was shocked at how Krillin said that with such a bored demeanor.

"Actually...you're right." Bulma said after she recovered.

"Come on Bulma," the bald warrior said. "We've all known this since our Trunks bought it." The Z-Senshi all nodded their heads.

"I can't believe this." Trunks all but yelled "Don't you guys care at all?"

"No" The simultaneous answer from all the Z-Senshi was enough to shut him up about it for good.

"Oh. Okay. Geez...I guess he really was just a pussy."

And with that all of the Z-Senshi lived a much happier and better life. The entire GT saga was re written. Everything was right with the world. Gohan was able to keep his bad ass mystic form. Goku never stayed as a child so the hideous Super Saiya-jin form was never needed. Everyone was the same as they had been at the end of the Z saga. All was right with the world.

* * *

And what of the pussy Trunks? He was sent to HELL!!! (not HFIL...HELL. That's why there are DEMONS AND OGRES THERE!!!) Where he was beaten up by everybody...even the Ginyu Force...for all eternity. All was right with the world once more.

Authors note:

I HATE GT TRUNKS!!! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE AROUND!! I BLAME HIM FOR THE SUCKINESS OF GT!!!

ahem

I really do though. Trunks became such a pussy in GT. There was such strong potential for him to become bad ass like the real Trunks but...it just fizzled out. So I blame him for all that was wrong with GT. And thus many fantasies of Future Trunks killing GT Trunks came to fruition in this madness induced delirium called school.


End file.
